Broken Things
by cinnamon badge
Summary: When a new collection of documents arrives at the von Nettesheim Library in Diagon Alley, researcher Charlotte MacArthur is given charge of its extraordinary contents. But then she discovers something that will completely change the course of Wizarding history.
1. Foreward

**FOREWARD**

Dear Reader:

I have been called many things in my career as a researcher at the Agrippa von Nettesheim Library of London. I will not pretend that all of them have been flattering, but I will also not pretend that some have not been hurtful, even heartbreaking. I am a simple witch who just wants to do her job as it should be done, and as all people should do their jobs: to the best of their ability. I am a researcher and historian, not a gossip, or a writer of sensationalist literature; I only record and catalogue what facts have been documented and can be proven. I only write the truth.

Needless to say, the outcry against this book's initial printing was disheartening and upsetting. I had thought to set the record straight and let the truth be known to the Wizarding population at large, yet I found that readers only wanted to cling to the legends and myths they were told by others, who claimed to know the entire story. All I can say to them is this: have you ever held Ginny's own diaries in your hands? Have you ever looked down at a parchment spread before you and seen her carelessly precise handwriting covering it? Have you ever been privy to Ginny's thoughts, her dreams, her fantasies and her realities? Ginny died nearly fifty years ago, before I was born, so like most, I cannot say that I had a personal relationship with her; we never sat down and chatted over tea and biscuits. But I have read her diaries, and read her correspondence with multiple members of the Wizarding community, so it is with some degree of certainty that I can say that I know the real her. I know the way her mind worked, the small joys and triumphs in her everyday life, and her thoughts on constantly living in the spotlight as the wife of one of our community's luminaries. She is a fascinating woman, perhaps even more fascinating than we will ever truly know.

Know that the public opinion of my book has not hurt me because I had aspirations of fame, or anything of the sort. I am not sorry that my biography was received so poorly - no, I am only sorry that Ginny Weasley Potter was too human, too full of intricacies and foibles and faults, that her devotees have become upset at her lack of divinity.

The record has been rewritten, and it is accurate this time, for all time. I hope that it might stay that way.

- Charlotte MacArthur Carmichael

Assistant Librarian, Department of Records of the Second War of Tom Riddle

Agrippa von Nettesheim Library, Diagon Alley

May 3, 2163

Foreword to second edition of _The Life and Times of Ginevra W. Potter_


	2. One

**ONE**

Thursday afternoon

Lottie—

Exciting news. Can't hardly be conveyed in a simple letter, but just got an owl from an anonymous source who wants to donate private papers, letters, diaries, etc. to the illustrious Second War dept. Won't say who, but fingers crossed it's someone big, eh? Stop by my office and you can see the note for yourself.

PS Drinks after work tomorrow? One of these days you'll say yes.

J

* * *

><p>11 August, 2153<p>

To Whom It May Concern:

Forgive my ignorance, but I was uncertain as to whom I should address my inquiry. I hope that this correspondence will fall into the proper hands regardless.

It is my understanding that the Agrippa von Nettesheim Library in Diagon Alley is the foremost depository of artefacts, papers, and records pertaining to the magical history of the British Isles. I have long been a financial supporter of the Library, as well as avid fan of the historical studies and exhibits arranged by the scholars employed there.

It is for that reason I thought of them first when clearing out my attic a few weeks ago, where I discovered a dusty old trunk full of contents on which I had never before laid eyes. The trunk is full of personal documents and letters, dating from about 1999 to 2095, all pertaining to the life of the same individual. I have spent these past few weeks pouring over every word, every letter, and now that I have read everything and absorbed its contents, I find myself convinced that I am sitting on a genuine treasure with little idea as to how to proceed.

I am not a scholar or a writer. That is where the Library comes in: if someone is willing and interested, I will send this trunk to the Library for dissection and research. I proceed on these conditions, and only on the Library's word that they will abide by my conditions: that my identity will be concealed until such time as I deem it safe to reveal, and that no conclusions based on the contents of the documents be published without my express permission. In all other ways, I am utterly at your service and do hope to hear a positive response.

-a friend of the von Nettesheim Library

* * *

><p>Dear Friend,<p>

Your letter has certainly caused quite a stir amongst us researchers. There is nothing to fear about disinterest on our part: you had us from the start. I can assure you that should you decide to entrust this treasure – from your description it could be described by no other word – with us, we will ensure that the integrity of the documents is maintained, and that nothing is destroyed, ignored, or left undocumented.

I have spoken to the Head Librarian, Claudia Leytonstone, and she has decided that, given the era of your documents, the appropriate destination for the collection is the Department of the Second War of Tom Riddle, as the person of interest was undoubtedly involved in or impacted by the war in some way. I myself shall undertake the cataloguing of the trunk's contents and I must say that I am excited by the prospect. Another more senior researcher will eventually be tasked with analysing the contents.

For the time being, you can direct any future owls to me at my office, and I will make it my first priority to keep in touch. Thank you so much for your continued support and interest in what we do here at the Agrippa von Nettesheim Library.

Warmest regards,

Charlotte MacArthur

Junior Assistant Librarian

* * *

><p>EXPRESS PRIVATE OWL POST<p>

CONFIRMATION OF DELIVERY

From: N/A

To: MISS Charlotte MacArthur, AVN Lib., Diagon Alley, London

No. of parcels: 1

Contents: paper goods

Shipping costs paid for by sender

SIGNATURE REQUIRED UPON DELIVERY

* * *

><p>Dear Friend,<p>

I have taken receipt of the collection you sent, and I can barely contain myself. I can understand now why you did not want to say outright whom the collection concerned, for the name alone inspires strong feelings. I myself am thrilled, for this person has been of great interest to me for several years now, and in fact was the subject of a dissertation I completed to gain employment at the Library. It is because of that dissertation, to my delight, that my superiors have elected to give me full reign over the collection and direct all research and study regarding it. I could not be more ecstatic.

I cannot thank you enough, as a researcher and scholar, for giving me the opportunity to work with such historic documents. This is the kind of thing we scholars hope for but hardly ever experience.

Humbly,

Charlotte MacArthur

* * *

><p>Dear Charlotte,<p>

I am glad to hear that the documents have a safe home and an enthusiastic guardian. Do keep in touch and let me know your findings.

All the best,

A friend

* * *

><p>Summary of contents of the Ginny Weasley Collection:<p>

-five diaries, dated 1999-2004 – these are faithfully filled in nearly every day, though gradually decreasing in frequency

-thirteen diaries, dated 2024-2100 – these are more haphazard, with long stretches of time between entries, sometimes decades

-assorted newspaper articles, very few dated – will need to cross-reference events with known timelines to place accurately

-private correspondence from numerous known family members, friends, Quidditch coaches, scouts, and fans – this is extensive and likely the largest part of the collection

-a brass-bound trunk – this possibly is the trunk Ginny used as a Hogwarts student, as it has Gryffindor Lions logos plastered on it, as well as stickers for a few known school clubs

Ginny appears to have saved most every letter she ever received, and they were stuffed nonsensically in big piles inside the trunk – I am debating whether to sort them chronologically or by sender

The end of the "regular" diaries coincides with the birth of Ginny and Harry's first child, James Sirius – this of course is probably not coincidental at all

Likewise, the beginning of her "irregular" diaries coincides with her youngest child, Lily, leaving Hogwarts and moving out of the house

The parchment is in good, if used, condition, and shows normal wear and tear for its age. Cotton gloves are recommended in handling these documents.

The leather bindings on the diaries are also in good condition, with the very earliest showing the most wear. These are only to be viewed using the Support Charm or foam book supports to avoid damaging the spine, and it is expressly forbidden to remove any pages bound into the diaries.

The newspaper articles are very fragile and are only to be handled with spellwork and not by hand, _under full supervision by senior library staff._

* * *

><p>Transcription of diary entry dated 28 June 1999—<p>

We'll see how long this lasts. Last time I wrote in a diary it wrote back, then made me kill chickens and Petrify students. So far, so good.

I write on a momentous occasion because I am now officially a Hogwarts graduate! After doing loads of makeup work on sixth year material (funny, but very little of what we were taught that year was actually relevant and useful – who could've known?) and struggling through seventh year rubbish, I survived the N.E.W.T.s and live to see another day. Percy said he could pull some strings and get me a post at the Ministry, and Ron offered me a spot behind the counter at George's shop – and Bill said there's an opening in this year's curse-breaker internship group – and Charlie said they could always use another trainee on their reserve – so it looks like I've got plenty of options available to me, yeah?

But never mind all that. I'm going to play Quidditch. Mum doesn't know yet because she's set on me being a professor at Hogwarts – I'm a natural teacher, she says – and I haven't the nerve to break her heart yet. But I've got a letter here from the Holyhead Harpies that they would love to see my tryout at the open session next week, and I'm going to be there. Mum will have to get used to it, I suppose. Teaching's quite all right, as I think Neville has his heart set on teaching Herbology – he's working with Sprout these days being groomed to take over for her when she retires – but it was always Quidditch for me.

Harry was here over the weekend and just left early this morning. Guess it helps to be the Chosen One! Normally first year Auror students aren't allowed to leave training, but this is the third time he's managed to leave and come visit me, though it's the first time at home. I live for the weekends when he visits me. This time was particularly exciting, as there's something rather thrilling about trying to shag and stay quiet knowing Mum's just downstairs! Ha!

I'm not sure when he'll be able to visit next, but I've already decided I'm going to say it: I'm going to tell him I love him. It almost slipped out this morning, as he was leaving, but I lost my nerve at the last minute. Next time for sure though. We've been together about a year and it's time one of us said it, so it might as well be me. Harry isn't always the most articulate, though he can say quite sweet things to me if he doesn't overthink it too much, and I'm sure if I say it first, he'll say it back to me. He has to!

* * *

><p>Lottie—<p>

I see you didn't like my flowers. Would this interest you more?

-J

* * *

><p>Dear Jack,<p>

I am allergic to pygmy puffs. Please return the poor thing to Weasleys' Wheezes before it suffers any more.

Cordially,

Charlotte MacArthur

* * *

><p>Transcription of a letter sent from Luna Lovegood to Ginny Weasley, 6 August 1999<p>

Dear Ginny,

Rolf and I have just arrived in Stavanger and will stay here the next few days before moving on to Oslo. We're double checking our luggage to be sure that we have all the supplies needed to hunt Crumple Horned Snorkacks, but I'm positive that we do. Dear Rolf is just very thorough about these things, which I can appreciate. It is best not to be caught off guard in any situation. Why, only this morning I slipped in the loo and would have banged my head right up if I had not been wearing my head guard against nargles. They especially like toilets and are most likely to attack you there if you're not careful. Rolf was glad I was wearing protection. He does worry about me so. I hope you've been wearing the head guard I sent for your last birthday, as I would hate to see you fall victim to nargles.

I am relieved to hear that you are not pregnant as you had feared. Not that I wouldn't have been happy for you had your test come up positive, but I know that you have plans and having a baby right now is not one of them. It would have been fantastically bad timing considering you were just accepted onto the Harpies' reserve team, and I know how excited you were to get a spot with them. I also know that your mum probably would have killed you and Harry, and I would be very sad if that happened. You and Harry are my very good friends.

You had asked me how I told Rolf I love him – it was quite simple actually. We were coming back from interviewing someone for the Quibbler, and he had been most uncooperative and refused to answer any of my questions. He even threatened me with his wand, and Rolf had to step in. On our way back to the office, I turned to him and said, "Thank you, Rolf. I love you, you know." And that was that.

Speaking of him, I think Rolf is going to propose to me. That in fact may be the whole point of this trip, though hopefully I can return to England with both a fiancé and a Snorkack specimen to dissect. That would be quite ideal. What if we caught one in our trap, and as we bent over it, Rolf pulled out the ring and proposed on the spot? I can think of nothing more romantic. How do you want Harry to propose to you? Don't tell me you haven't thought about it. I want you to be my maid of honour when we marry, and I think you would look lovely in purple. Purple keeps away the gippyslinks, after all, and the last thing you'd want at a wedding is a gippyslink.

Will write to you once we reach our hotel in Oslo. We'll be there for three weeks and the owl post seems very reliable here in Norway. Give my love to your brothers and parents.

Hugs and kisses,

Luna

* * *

><p>Dear Friend,<p>

The surprises begin almost immediately. I have inventoried and sorted the items in the Collection and begun my reading and transcription, and was shocked to discover a pregnancy scare so early on. It is well known that Ginny and Harry Potter's first child James came only after two years of struggling to have children, and to find this event is most intriguing. The Weasley family is famous for their fertility, as I don't think there are any descendants of that family who have not had offspring, and so the subject of Ginny's initial difficulty in conceiving was always a hotly debated one. It will certainly bear more study in the future.

I have always liked Ginny. My contact with her has been limited to reading about her second-hand in Harry Potter biographies and other accounts revolving around the Weasley family or the history of Quidditch, and getting so close and personal with her is exciting. I like to think that had we been alive at the same time, we would have been friends. Other scholars would tell you it is dangerous to become attached to the subjects of our research, but I have never operated under that belief. I find it helps me understand motives.

I have only just begun and already I've discovered so much I never knew about her. I find myself brimming over with excitement, just thinking about everything I have yet to learn.

Sincerely,

Charlotte MacArthur

* * *

><p>Transcription of a letter sent from Harry Potter to Ginny Weasley, 17 September 1999<p>

Dear Gin,

Your last letter and the attached photo have gotten a lot of mileage, Miss Weasley. You'll be pleased to know that the top student at the Auror Academy can barely focus on his work because he's thinking about doing naughty things to the star Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies. How does that make you feel?

I know I told you that I'd be coming this weekend, but Ron's just reminded me that it's Hermione's birthday, and we had already made plans. I can't say sorry enough. Maybe next month?

Oh wait, change of plans. Ron's told me to invite you so the four of us can celebrate Hermione's birthday together. Come along? I'm dying to see you and try out some of those suggestions you made in your letter.

Always yours,

Harry

* * *

><p>Dear Charlotte,<p>

Fertility is a funny thing. It depends not only on the health and fitness of the people involved, but sometimes state of mind and emotions come into play as well, as well as other intangible factors we have not yet pinned down. Before you jump to the conclusion that I must be a Healer to know such things, I only know this because my grandmother was one. I myself am not.

My conclusion was that Ginny was not ready to have children until the birth of James, not that she had been incapable of it. She had a fantastically successful Quidditch career, a name in her own right, and won the World Cup for England, and once she had achieved that dream of hers, only then was she ready to move onto her next dream: motherhood. As I have said, however, I am no scholar, so these are merely theories. Surely an expert on Ginny such as you would know better than me.

I wait impatiently for your next letter. Hearing from you is like rediscovering Ginny all over again, as I did when I read through her papers myself.

Best wishes,

A friend

* * *

><p>INTERDEPARTMENTAL OWL<p>

Miss MacArthur:

It has come to our attention that recently a large collection of papers was received by the Library, and that it has been entrusted into your care. As you are a mere junior librarian, I hope you will understand it when I say that the collection must be handed over to a more senior, published, and accomplished researcher, particularly in light of the rumours surrounding the collection. If the subject of the papers is as important as I have been led to believe, then I must insist that you give up your study until the matter can be debated at the next board meeting, and a more appropriate head researcher assigned to the project.

This is not a slight on your skills as a researcher. Merely, you are twenty-eight years old and have only published a few articles, whilst others here have published entire series of books. You will be able to continue as an assistant in the project, I will see to that much.

Cordially,

Amitabh Lennox

Head Librarian, Department of British Magical Letters

* * *

><p>INTERDEPARTMENTAL OWL<p>

Dear Mr. Lennox,

With all due respect, I believe I am the best researcher for this project, despite my mere twenty-eight years, as you have put it. What rumours you have heard about the collection are true: they are in fact the personal papers, diaries, and correspondence of Ginny Weasley Potter. In addition, I am the sole researcher currently working at the Library who is uniquely qualified to study the collection, as I am the only person here with an academic focus specifically on the role of women in the Second War. For further reference, please see my dissertation entitled "In Their Own Right: The Roles of Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley in the Second War of Tom Riddle." I believe you will find it enlightening.

Amicably,

Charlotte MacArthur

Junior Assistant Librarian

Department of Records of the Second War of Tom Riddle


End file.
